Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags have become widely used for a variety of different purposes. There are generally two different types of RFID tags, active and passive. Active RFID tags require a power source to transmit a signal, whereas passive RFID tags contain a transponder that is powered by a signal from an RFID reader.
As the use of RFID tags has expanded, a variety of methods have been developed to expand the usability of RFID tags. PCT Publication No. WO 2005/122285 describes methods and devices for fabricating printable semiconductor elements and assembling printable semiconductor elements onto substrate surfaces to provide a wide range of flexible electronic and optoelectronic devices. PCT Publication No. WO 2011/041727 describes a protective case for a wireless electronic device that includes one or more output devices integrated with or bonded to the protective case, from which a perceivable output is generated. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0140193 describes an insert for enclosing electronics, the insert may be inserted into a stretchable object. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,969,307 an integrated wireless chip diagnostic sensor system is described that can be interrogated remotely with a wireless device.